


Size Doesn't Matter

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Fishlegs is worried about his size, but his partners are adamant that it’s perfectly fine. They’re a stubborn bunch.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson/Fishlegs Ingerman, Fishlegs Ingerman/Ruffnut Thorston, Fishlegs Ingerman/Snotlout Jorgenson, Fishlegs Ingerman/Tuffnut Thorston, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Fishlegs Ingerman
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	Size Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/gifts).



“Ow, ow, ow!”

Fishlegs instantly pulled away when he heard Astrid’s cry of pain. He was bent over her on all fours, naked. She was underneath him with her legs spread, also as bare as the day she was born. They’d been trying to have penetrative sex for the first time, only to discover that Fishlegs seemed to be too big to, well, fit. 

Astrid was panting. “Maybe after some more fingering?” she asked. 

“You still want me?” Fishlegs wasn’t fussed about having to have sex through penetration. He’d had plenty of good sex with the Riders without it, but Astrid seemed determined. 

Astrid nodded. “Yeah, yeah I do.” She brushed some hair out of her face. “Where’d you put the oil?”

Fishlegs was getting off of her, going to get the substance in question. “Over here.” He took it off the nightstand, uncorked it, poured some into his hand. Astrid seemed to like his fingers despite how big they were. Fingering, he could do. He didn’t really care if he got an orgasm or not. Though, orgasms were rather nice. Just  _ maybe  _ he could get his cock inside Astrid, and just  _ maybe  _ he’d be able to orgasm from it. 

Fishlegs knelt between Astrid’s legs, cock hard and wanting. He stroked it a little bit, then brought all his attention to Astrid. He slid his wet fingers down over her clit and her folds, found her slit, dipped two fingers inside. Astrid bucked into him with a moan, her hands gripping the fur underneath her. 

Fishlegs was careful with fingering her, not wanting to hurt her. He was surprised that she could take two of his fingers, as they were rather large, and Astrid was rather small compared to him. Still, Astrid spread her legs wider for him as he carefully moved his fingers in and out of her heat. 

Astrid gasped as he began moving his fingers outwards to stretch her, and Fishlegs stopped when he heard the sound.

“Am I hurting you?”

“K-kinda,” Astrid said. “But keep going. Please.”

So either she liked the pain, or she was willing to go through it to get his cock. She was clearly very determined to have it. So, Fishlegs continued what he was doing with his fingers, trying to widen her for him.

“Now let’s try it,” Astrid panted after a time. Her face was flushed and her chest was heaving. She looked very pretty like that. 

“Whatever you say.” Fishlegs removed his fingers, put more oil on his cock. He leaned over her with one arm pressed against the bed, the other holding his cock and finding her slit with it. He pushed the head inside, and Astrid gave a pained cry. 

“Okay, okay! You’re too big!” Astrid moved her hips away, and Fishlegs quickly pulled away from her. It had felt nice to have the head of his cock in her, but if it hurt too much, he didn’t want to do it. “Let’s just… let’s just do something else to get you to cum.”

“Hm…” Fishlegs was thinking. Then, he began moving his cock over her clit and her folds. That felt good, and Astrid sighed at it. It was so wet with oil and Astrid’s own juices. It made the head of his cock burn pleasantly. He liked feeling her against him like this. “How’s that?” he asked.

“Wonderful.” Astrid grabbed onto his arms, arched her hips into him. “Keep doing what you’re doing.”

So, Fishlegs continued. He rubbed his cock over her slowly, drawing a moan both out of himself and Astrid. Astrid panted for him to go faster, so he did, feeling her clit throb against him. 

Astrid came before he did. He could tell in the way she tensed, held him tighter, and arched her hips. She moaned, bucking into him, digging into his arms with her nails. Fishlegs liked the little bite of pain, kept up what he was doing, wanting to please Astrid through her orgasm. After a time, she was pulling her hips away from him.

“Too much,” she gasped.

“Okay.” Fishlegs stopped what he was doing, panting, wanting release. Fishlegs let Astrid come up to sit, and he knelt in front of her. Astrid took his slick cock in one hand as best as she could, unable to wrap her fingers all the way around it. Fishlegs hummed as she began pumping him, her other hand playing with his balls. 

Fishlegs gasped and squeaked when he came by Astrid’s hands. She pumped him through the height of his orgasm and the decline of it. He sighed when it was over, and Astrid was pulling her hands away.

“How was that?” Fishlegs asked her, wondering if her orgasm had been okay. He always cared about how his partner felt in bed above how he felt. 

Astrid giggled a little. “I was going to ask you the same question.”

“It was nice,” Fishlegs answered.

“Yeah. I still wish we could have gotten you in me though.” Astrid looked away, a disappointed look in her eyes. Fishlegs gently took her chin and directed her to look back at him. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Fishlegs said. “Sex isn’t all about penetration, you know.”

Astrid took his hand, nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.” She smiled at him. “This was nice regardless.”

Fishlegs squeezed her hand. “Yeah. Yeah, it was.”

  
  


“Yeah, yeah, yeah!” Tuffnut cried. “Come on, Fishlegs! Just a little bit further!”

“And I’m not hurting you?” Fishlegs asked of Tuffnut. The two were in bed together, Tuffnut laying on his side with Fishlegs behind him, trying to get his cock in him. After what had happened with Astrid, Fishlegs figured it would hurt his other partners, but Tuffnut seemed to want this. 

“Oh, you are,” Tuffnut said. “I just like it.”

That made Fishlegs feel conflicted. On one hand, it felt nice to be inside Tuffnut, but on the other, he didn’t want to hurt his partner. But Tuffnut had said he liked it… So, Fishlegs took the initiative and pushed himself farther in. He was almost in him all the way to the balls. Just a couple more inches… There. Fishlegs sighed, ran his hand over Tuffnut’s side. Tuffnut was heaving breaths in and out. He’d gone suddenly silent.

“You okay, Tuff?” Fishlegs questioned.

“Yeah, yeah, just reveling in it.” Fishlegs gasped when he felt Tuffnut’s muscles squeeze around him, as if testing how he felt in there. “You’re fucking huge, mon ami.”

Fishlegs laughed. He hadn’t expected his friends to like him because of his overall size, never mind the size of his cock. He felt embarrassed by it, of all things. He’d thought he’d never be able to please a partner with a cock of his size, but Tuffnut claimed that he liked it, and Astrid had been fine with non-penetrative sex. 

Fishlegs moved his hips a little, forward and back, and Tuffnut gasped and arched. Fishlegs put a hand on his chest to hold him against him, continued moving his hips, and Tuffnut moaned.

“Is that okay?” Fishlegs asked. He still felt conflicted, didn’t want to hurt Tuffnut. 

“Hel yeah,” Tuffnut breathed. 

Fishlegs went slow the whole time, despite Tuffnut’s urging him to go faster. He really didn’t want to hurt him more than he already was. It had taken a lot to get inside Tuffnut: three fingers to stretch him beforehand. Fishlegs knew he’d be gaping after for a little bit. 

Fishlegs liked slow sex though. It felt nice to him, more intimate in a way. Something about speed and aggression just wasn’t for him. He wasn’t aggressive or vicious outside of sex, so why would he be during sex? Hopefully Tuffnut would be pleased though.

Apparently he was. Fishlegs heard him yell, felt his passage clamp down around him repeatedly in orgasm. That had Fishlegs cumming as well before he could even ask if it was okay to finish in him. It was too late. He was spilling his seed into Tuffnut with a gasp and a moan, and Tuffnut was just yelling and panting. 

Then it was over, and Fishlegs pulled himself from Tuffnut’s body, not wanting to hurt him with oversensitivity. He held Tuffnut close, the both of them trying to catch their breath.

“How was that?” Fishlegs asked. “I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?”

“Dude, I like pain during sex,” Tuffnut said. “And not during sex too,” he added. “It was fine.”

That made Fishlegs feel self conscious. How was he ever going to please anyone if he was so big that he hurt them? Tuffnut was different. He got off to pain, but what if his partner didn’t? What would the other Riders think of trying to take his cock? 

Well, he supposed he would have to wait and see. 

  
  


Snotlout moaned as Fishlegs worked two fingers in and out of him. Fishlegs adored the sound, was glad that he was pleasing his partner. Though, he was nervous and couldn’t quite get hard. Snotlout was a rather small man. Would he be able to take his cock? He was adamant to try though. Fishlegs had already known that the Dragon Riders were a stubborn group, but this issue of his was just driving it home. He hadn’t really discussed it much with anybody. 

“Now, Fishlegs,” Snotlout panted.

“I, uh… I’m not really hard.” It was awkward to say. Fishlegs wanted the sex to go smoothly, but it wouldn’t. 

Fishlegs pulled his fingers from Snotlout as he rolled around on the bed to face him. Fishlegs was kneeling over him, cock nearly completely flaccid between his legs. 

“I can fix that.”

Snotlout came up on all fours, took Fishlegs’ cock in one hand. He ran his tongue over the tip of it, and Fishlegs squeaked in pleasure and surprise. He hadn’t had much oral sex before, but what he had had had been good.

Snotlout worked over Fishlegs’ cock with his tongue, and as he did, Fishlegs began to sprout an erection. This felt really good. Snotlout certainly knew what he was doing with his mouth.

And then he took the head into his mouth and looked up at him under his eyelashes. It took all of Fishlegs’ willpower not to cum right that instant from the way that looked, from the lust in Snotlout’s beautiful blue eyes. 

Snotlout pulled away, stroking him with one hand. Fishlegs was breathing heavily. “That good?” Snotlout asked.

“Yeah. Just… I’m afraid of hurting you.”

Snotlout smiled at him. “Nothing I can’t take. Let’s try it.”

They got into position with Snotlout on his stomach under Fishlegs. Fishlegs poured a copious amount of oil on his cock. Snotlout’s hole was right there, waiting for him. If Fishlegs could just get his cock inside.

He pushed, and he pushed. And… he couldn’t. Snotlout was too small.

“Gods dammit!” Snotlout flipped around again, face flushed, frustration evident in his tightened features. 

“I’m sorry!”

“No, no, it’s not your fault. We’ll just have to get each other off in other ways, you know?” Snotlout seemed disappointed though, and Fishlegs felt bad. He wished he could be better at pleasing his partners, wished that his cock was a more reasonable size. 

Snotlout put his hand around Fishlegs’ cock again, and Fishlegs sighed, trying to let the pleasure wash away his disappointment. 

They both gave each other handjobs. Snotlout’s hands were rough from work and fighting, but they felt right around Fishlegs’ cock, like maybe they were meant to be there. Snotlout seemed to really like how big Fishlegs’ hands were. They completely encompassed his cock. 

Afterwards, they cleaned up and then lay naked in the bed together, Fishlegs spooning Snotlout. His body was tired, but his mind was buzzing. 

“Do you ever feel self conscious about your size?” Fishlegs asked of his lover. 

“My size?”

“Your cock,” Fishlegs clarified.

“Yeah,” Snotlout answered. “I wish it was bigger.”

“I wish mine was smaller. I want to be able to please you guys.”

“But you  _ can  _ please us.” Snotlout was rolling around to face him. “Not all sex has to be penetrative. And come on, you’ve got the best hands around!”

Fishlegs smiled a little bit. This reminded him of what Astrid had said. Maybe he just had to get over his cock size and think of having sex in other manners. 

“Thanks, Snotlout.” Fishlegs brushed some hair out of the way of Snotlout’s eyes, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

  
  


“Ruffnut, are you sure about this?” Fishlegs asked. Ruffnut was on top of him, looking ready to impale herself on his cock. 

“Absolutely. I want that cock.” Ruffnut was as stubborn as any of the other Dragon Riders, so Fishlegs hadn’t been surprised when she’d propositioned him for penetrative sex. He’d of course told her of the troubles he’d been having with the other Riders, but she didn’t seem to care. She’d had him finger her, and had said she would do it if he didn’t. Now, she knelt over him, cock between her legs.

Ruffnut lowered herself onto him, holding him in one hand to keep him steady. She grimaced, winced. Fishlegs felt himself at her entrance, pushing, getting in about an inch.

And then Ruffnut gave up. She pulled herself up, gasping. “Okay, never mind. That hurts.” She brushed some hair out of her face. “Doesn’t mean we can’t do other things though.”

Fishlegs sighed in disappointment. He was getting tired of these “other things”, just wanted to be able to have penetrative sex without hurting his partner. He wondered if Hiccup would be able to take him, but Hiccup was for another time. Now, he was with Ruffnut. 

Ruffnut sat herself down on his cock, began rubbing herself along the underside of it. She felt deliciously hot and wet against him. Fishlegs had to admit that this was nice: rubbing their genitals together. It was intimate in a way that other forms of sex necessarily weren’t. He’d liked doing this with Astrid. 

Ruffnut rocked her hips, hands on Fishlegs’ stomach to hold herself in place. She looked at him, grinning, moaning at the same time. Fishlegs loved the look on her face. It was full of lust and want, want for him. Before all this, Fishlegs had felt rather unwanted, had thought that no one would want him sexually or romantically, but all the Dragon Riders wanted him, and they all wanted each other. It was lovely the way it worked out like that. 

Fishlegs took a gentle hold of Ruffnut’s narrow hips. He liked her physique, liked how small and strong she was. She wasn’t as curvaceous as some other women, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t beautiful. 

After a time, Fishlegs sat up, one hand on Ruffnut’s back, the other cupping a breast. Ruffnut moaned happily, still rocking her hips, rubbing herself over his cock. That felt very good indeed. Fishlegs hoped he’d be able to cum like this. 

He felt Ruffnut’s orgasm on him. Her body shuddered, her clit throbbing, her juices spilling out to coat him. Fishlegs moaned with her, held her gently, and Ruffnut rolled her hips through her orgasm. Then she was finished, and she was panting, looking at him with eyes that were bright and beautiful. 

“Did you cum?” she asked him.

Fishlegs shook his head. “But it’s okay.”

Ruffnut shook her head. “Nope. You gotta cum too.” She reached a hand down between them, found his cock, began pumping it with small fingers. Fishlegs gasped and groaned. 

In about a minute, he was cumming into Ruffnut’s hand. She watched as he did so, which made him flush terribly. 

“I still like your cock,” Ruffnut told him, looking at the cum on her hand.

“You do?”

“Yeah. It’s nice and pretty.” Ruffnut looked like she wanted to continue touching it, but wouldn’t because of oversensitivity. She moved off of him, stood to get a cloth to wash the both of them off with. 

That had Fishlegs blushing and thinking. So, people liked his cock despite not being able to take it. Maybe his size  _ was  _ okay. He guessed penetrative sex really didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. 

But his partners had wanted it, and had to settle for going without. That still disappointed him. He wanted to please his partners as best as he could. 

Ruffnut came back with a cloth, kissed him as she cleaned the both of them off, and it made Fishlegs’ worries melt away. At least, for the time being. 

  
  


Fishlegs liked the feeling of Hiccup around his fingers. He was hot and wet from oil, and he felt like velvet. Hiccup wanted his cock, so Fishlegs had said he would try to stretch him for it. He just didn’t want to hurt him.

Hiccup lay on his back with his legs spread, Fishlegs kneeling between them. It was the middle of the afternoon, but they had nothing to do but have sex.

“Agh, yeah, Fishlegs,” Hiccup moaned out. He put a hand to his forehead, looked down at what was being done to him. His beautiful cock was hard and dripping. Fishlegs wanted to touch it, but he also didn’t want Hiccup to cum too early.

Fishlegs continued just gently moving his two fingers in and out of Hiccup, simulating what he would possibly be doing with his cock. If he could get it to fit, that is. 

“Third finger,” Hiccup requested. He was biting his lower lip, puffing breaths out through his nose. His cheeks were a lovely pink. Odin, he looked absolutely beautiful like that. Fishlegs was privileged to see this, to be the one causing him to look like this. 

“Are you sure?” Fishlegs knew he had large hands. He didn’t want to cause Hiccup pain or injury. 

“Absolutely.”

Fishlegs had to push quite a bit to get a third finger into Hiccup, and Hiccup was gasping and crying out the whole while. Fishlegs wanted to stop just in case, but Hiccup hadn’t told him to.

“Oh, oh gods. Just like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm hm.” 

Fishlegs got his third finger in down to the last joint, amazed at how wide Hiccup was, at how much he could take. Maybe Hiccup would be able to take his cock. 

But not right now. He still need careful stretching just to make sure he wouldn’t be injured. Fishlegs was being very gentle and careful with him, and Hiccup seemed to like it. Not once did he tell him to go harder or faster - he just moaned and rolled his hips into his ministrations. 

“I-I think I’m ready,” Hiccup said a few minutes later.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

Fishlegs was hard and wanting from seeing Hiccup like this. He was glad he wasn’t having a problem with being flaccid, not like he had with Snotlout. He took Hiccup’s legs and put his ankle and prosthetic at his shoulders, leaving him exposed. With one hand, he held his cock, pushed it at Hiccup’s widened hole. Hiccup gasped as the head pushed in, and so did Fishlegs. Oh, that felt excellent. 

It took some struggling, but eventually, Fishlegs was in to his balls. The both of them were panting. Hiccup’s chest looked beautiful as it heaved. 

“You okay?” Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup nodded. “Think so.” He squeezed around him, and Fishlegs squeaked a little. “You feel  _ so  _ good.”

That was good to hear. Fishlegs didn’t want to hurt anybody with his size. He began moving, ever so slowly, just a gentle back-and-forth of his hips. Hiccup sighed and moaned, clutched at the fur underneath him. 

Fishlegs reveled at the feeling of being inside someone. Yes, he’d been inside Tuffnut, but he’d been hurting him that time. Tuffnut had said it was fine though. But this time, he wasn’t hurting Hiccup. He’d stretched him enough to get inside. Well, hopefully he wasn’t hurting him. Would Hiccup tell him if he was? Or did he just like it too much? 

“You’d tell me if I was hurting you, right?” Fishlegs asked, keeping up the gentle rhythm of his hips. 

Hiccup nodded. “You’re good. Just keep going slow like that.”

So Fishlegs did, holding Hiccup’s legs up for him. Hiccup moaned and clutched the blankets tighter. 

After a few minutes: “Hiccup, can I… finish inside you?”

“Oh, yes please.”

Fishlegs gave a final heave and a moan, released into Hiccup, his cock throbbing. He hadn’t really had an orgasm inside someone too many times, and this felt absolutely excellent. He was weak and shaking after, and he carefully lowered Hiccup’s legs as he slid out of him. 

And Hiccup’s cock was there, pretty and waiting for its own end. Fishlegs lowered himself over Hiccup, took his cock into his mouth. Hiccup inhaled sharply, put a hand in Fishlegs’ hair.

“ _ Yes _ , Fishlegs. Oh my gods, just like that.”

It didn’t take very long for Hiccup to cum like this. Fishlegs let him finish in his mouth, enjoying the feeling of him throbbing between his lips. He even swallowed, liking the salty taste of him. 

Hiccup was breathing hard. He combed hair back out of his face. “That was excellent,” he said. 

Fishlegs laid down on the bed beside him, running a hand over his chest. “Was it? I didn’t hurt you?”

Hiccup shook his head. “You didn’t.”

Fishlegs smiled brightly at hearing that. All his cock seemed to bring was pain and frustration and disappointment, but now he’d had a partner that could take it. Though, he was sure the other Dragon Riders would keep trying. It was just in their nature. When they wanted something, they usually got it. 

Fishlegs kissed Hiccup on the cheek, and Hiccup smiled.

  
  


“Let’s all try to ride Fishlegs!” Ruffnut declared. They’d just finished dinner, and were trying to figure out what to do with their time before going to bed. 

Fishlegs blushed profusely.

“Guys, haven’t you all already tried that?” he asked.

“Yeah, but I want to get it  _ in  _ this time,” Ruffnut said. “Who’s with me?”

Snotlout raised his hand excitedly. “I definitely am!”

Fishlegs was flustered with all of this. The Dragon Riders had had sex all together before, but had never focused all of it on just Fishlegs. What was he to do?

“I… thought my cock was too big,” Fishlegs said.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean we don’t like it,” Astrid told him.

“Duh.” That was Tuffnut.

Fishlegs could feel how red his face was, the heat running under his skin. 

“You guys like it?”

“Yeah, Fishlegs,” Hiccup said emphatically. “We do.”

“Size doesn’t matter, my dude,” Snotlout said. “I mean, if it did, you guys wouldn’t like me.” He laughed a little nervously. “Right?”

Fishlegs sighed out a huge breath of relief. “That’s… that’s really good to hear.” He’d been worrying about this a  _ lot _ . Probably more than was healthy, but that was just what happened when he worried about things. 

“So…” Ruffnut wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “We all try to ride Fishlegs?”

Fishlegs smiled. “Let’s give it a go.”


End file.
